


arch & point

by takesthesebrokenwings



Category: Glee
Genre: Bottom Kurt, Boypussy Kurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takesthesebrokenwings/pseuds/takesthesebrokenwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~2k7, pwp, warnings for bp!kurt, threesome, spanking, double penetration, dirty talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	arch & point

**Author's Note:**

> this is a follow up to my recent one-shot, [candymen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433449) & thanks to everyone for your reading, kudos, bookmarking, commenting & encouraging me to write by lying and saying that i don't really suck - you're all dolls :)

When Kurt had the chance to meet Nate again, it was  _strictly professional_. Waiting for Blaine to come home, he had taken a few pillows and a blanket from their bedroom out on the couch, burying himself down on the softness and the smell of Blaine as he turned the television on and then proceeded to doze off in the middle of Bridesmaid. When he woke up, though, it was to the sounds of feet tapping on the floor, and then the feeling of a warm, familiar hand ruffling his hair affectionately.

Kurt yawned loudly, blinking his eyes open and smiling as Blaine grinned down at him, looking tired but happy nevertheless. “Hello, sweetheart,” Blaine leaned down to give him a kiss, “You’re tired?”

“Nah, I was just waiting for you. Think I felt asleep or somethin’,” Kurt rolled around sleepily on the couch, sighing contently as he felt Blaine’s hand rubbing up and down his spine, “Have you had dinner? Why you’re so late?”

“Sorry, baby. The damn meeting took so long. I didn’t have the time to eat anything, and there’s still work to do tonight, fuck,” Blaine murmured under his breath, “Nate’s coming to discuss opening the new office later, but it’s only for business, so you don’t even have to get up.”

“Nate?” Kurt raised an eyebrow.

“Nate Lyons, remember that British twat?” Blaine chuckled with a wink, making Kurt blush crimson.  _Oh_ , he  _definitely_  remembered Nate Lyons.  

“Now you remember.” Blaine laughed before giving him another kiss and standing up. “You can just go back to sleep now or go do something else, alright? Maybe order some food and eat first, baby, no need to wait for me. But remember, this meeting is strictly professional.”

*

 _Strictly professional_  apparently wasn’t professional enough, because just nearly an hour into Nate’ arrival (riding a huge black motorbike, wearing a black leather jacket and tight jeans, giving Kurt a peck on the cheek and a suggestive wink as he placed feet on their wooden floor), Kurt found himself being pushed down onto the mattress, a pair of hands holding his wrists above his head while another pushed down his pajama bottoms. 

Not that he  _hadn’t_  expected it, well.

“Missed me, darling?” Nate cooed, tossing Kurt’s pants onto the floor, “Your lips look so soft, babe, really wanted to kiss you but your old man here just  _wouldn’t_  allow me.”

The man’s eyes marveled at Kurt’s black panties not long before he tugged them down as well, and Kurt groaned and his hips buckled, even though he wasn’t sure if it was because of the exposure and the feeling of cold air hitting his sensitive folds; or the fact he’d just learned that it was Blaine who hadn’t allowed Nate to kiss him. Or anyone else, come to think of it. He realized now that of all the boys that Blaine had brought home to fuck Kurt with – his employers, employees, clients, random men he picked up at the bar – nobody had ever kissed Kurt before. He’d just always assumed it was because he was nothing more than open hole for them, but now when he really understood why, Kurt couldn’t help but smirk.

The smugness was swept off his face, though, when Nate moved aside and Blaine replaced him between Kurt’s legs. He thumbed Kurt’s clit lightly, and Kurt let out a whimper, because _fuck_. Everywhere Blaine touched him, his skin throbbed and ached and heat coiled in the pit of his stomach like a low-burning fire. Blaine pushed him down the bed, rubbing the head of his cock all over his pussy lips and clit and slipping it slightly in between his folds, teasingly rubbing against Kurt’s soaked hole. Kurt felt more of his juice gushing out, coating Blaine’s cock with wetness. He made a show of moaning and whimpering and writhing against the sheets, but Blaine didn’t push in no matter how much he was begging for it. Kurt threw his head back and ground down, and that was when Blaine stopped and pulled back with a smirk. 

"On your belly, sweetheart," He ordered. Kurt didn’t waste any time obeying, and when he was done positioning himself with his ass high up in the air, he felt a pair of hands pulling his cheeks apart roughly. Kurt groaned, which earned him a hard slap against the skin of his cheeks. "God, I’ve missed spanking you," Nate hissed, "I’m gonna spank your naughty ass until it’s all red and nicely bruised, babe, will you let me?" 

"Yes, Sir, please," Kurt sobbed into the pillow. The first slap came right against his right cheek, the force of it leaving behind a sting on his skin. The second and the third, though, were right over the same spot, and the building pressure on his sensitive skin made Kurt let out a high-pitched, quivering whimper. His cunt was leaking steadily, and when Blaine’s open palm came hitting on his folds –  _twice_  – Kurt yelped and started grinding his wetness against the sheets. 

"Please, don’t tease, please," He sobbed, thinking that maybe he was being whiny and kind of pathetic, but Blaine probably didn’t care anyways. He stroked Kurt’s hair back from his sweaty forehead and petted his face while Nate pressed a kiss to the small of his back. "Lube?" Nate asked, voice amused, "Do you guys even use lube or do you just fuck him dry, Anderson?" 

"Of course I fucking use lube, Lyons," Blaine rolled his eyes at Nate and threw him one of the bottles on the table, "Don’t want baby to get hurt, do we?" 

Kurt smiled shyly at that, temporarily forgetting for a moment that his ass was hurting from being slapped and his knees from holding himself up for too long. Blaine’s hands went tracing along his side, and when they reached his thighs Kurt knew he could feel the tenseness. “On your back, sweetie,” he whispered, “That way we could finger both your slutty holes open.” 

With a little help from Blaine, he rolled over and laid down on his back, feeling his thighs relieve and relax. His body was still tense, Kurt thought, he would most definitely demand a massage from Blaine later. Blaine kissed him though, and his tongue slipped past Kurt’s lips to thrust into his mouth, which made him forget about the ache inside his bones. Blaine was passionate and rough and mostly just hungry, biting on the younger boy’s lips and not letting him breathe properly. After a while, he felt Blaine’s hand traveling down his torso and petting his public mound before he slipped two of his fingers inside Kurt’s cunt, making him cry out and moan into Blaine’s mouth, his back arched off the bed. 

Blaine fucked his fingers in and out of Kurt, kissing his neck and the side of his face tenderly. Kurt rocked his hips down to meet the force of his fingers, and Blaine was having that obnoxiously smug look on his face again – like when he was teasing Kurt because of how desperate he was, how he was practically _gagging for it_. Kurt pouted playfully with his tongue stuck out – only before he almost bit on it in the middle of a moan. 

Blaine pulled his fingers out after a while, and even though heat was still pulling low inside his stomach, Kurt felt loosened up and relaxed and oddly comforted. He sprawled his body out on the bed lazily, smiling when he heard the unmistakable sound of the cap of a bottle being clicked open, and then – almost immediately – felt a pair of hands pulling his cheeks apart. Nate’s fingers were cold and lubed up when they entered Kurt, which made the boy hiss and his body jolt forwards, reacting to the stretch immediately.  

"Fuck, darling, such a filthy little hole," Nate whispered, fucking roughly into Kurt, "Your boy’s got such a nice ass, Anderson, all tight and wet and practically begging to have my cock deep inside him." 

Kurt heard Blaine chuckling, but it was only half-hearted. His hand found its way down under Kurt and his thumb rubbed lightly at the boy’s hardened, throbbing clit. It was an awkward angel, but when Blaine increased the pressure and slipped two of his fingers inside Kurt’s wet entrance, fucking into him at the same time as Nate’s, Kurt’s eyes squeezed shut and his mouth fell open in a silent cry. 

Blaine hissed, his cock throbbing painfully when he felt how tight and hot Kurt was, even though they fucked just this morning before Blaine left for work and Kurt for school. That was not to mention his ass, considering they hadn’t had anal sex for a while. He chuckled when he looked at Nate; the man looked more fucked than  _Kurt_  and Blaine didn’t know how that was even possible. Nate’s mouth had gone slack, his lips were set in a thin line and his eyes wide, the green-blue color darkening with lust. Kurt whimpered every time Nate’s fingers pushed their way into him, and when he bent them and – unmistakably – hit his prostate, the boy cried out loudly and tried to fuck himself back down. Nate groaned, grinding his cock against the mattress. 

He let Nate have his fun with Kurt a few more times before deciding that it was time they fuck. Kurt whimpered weakly when they both pulled their fingers out, and Blaine could see how loosened the boy was, both of his holes gaping and fucked open, leaking lube and juice onto the bed. His cheeks were a rosy color, eyes wide open and doed. When Blaine landed another rough slap on his ass Kurt’s body jerked, the soft flesh underneath his palm reddening before healing quickly from the force.

"On your knees, slut," Blaine whispered, nails digging into Kurt’s pale skin. 

"Yes, Sir." Kurt was quick to obey, even though his legs trembled when he sat back up. He knelt on the bed, with his back straight up and legs wide open, one hand pushed down into the sheet to balance himself.

"Such a good little slut, spreading yourself for me like that," Blaine whispered, kneeling in front of Kurt. He placed his hand on Kurt’s shoulder blades, and the younger boy’s breath hitched, muscles tensing up just from the touch. Not out of fear, Blaine knew, but arousal and obedience when met with roughness. He wound his arms around Kurt’s waist and pulled him close, supporting his weight and keeping him balanced. Their lips found each other almost immediately, and Blaine was tender this time, letting his tongue slide across Kurt’s bottom lip, feeling his body relax and melt into the touch. His arms didn’t leave Kurt even when their lips had parted, and Kurt flung his arms around Blaine’s neck, smiling up at him encouragingly. 

"We’re gonna fuck you so well, baby," Blaine whispered as Nate came up behind Kurt and placed hands on his hips, "Gonna fuck your holes until they’re both gaping and full with our come. Would you like that, baby, having two dicks inside your slutty holes at once?" 

"Yes, Sir, please." Kurt moaned, and Blaine nodded and kissed his nose before lining his cock up to Kurt’s pussy. He moaned as the head of his cock slid into the wetness and the heat of Kurt, rushes of blood throbbing inside his veins. His hand came resting on Kurt’s cheeks, fingers stroking the side of his face for a moment before Blaine shoved the rest of his length inside, smirking as Kurt let out a choked moan. Kurt was so really fucking tight; the rings of muscles clenched and unclenched, squeezing hotly around Blaine. He waited for a moment before nodding his head towards Nate. The man simply nodded before kneeling behind Kurt, hands on his waist and lips on his neck, pushing in.

"God," Nate moaned. Blaine could be making lame jokes out of that reaction, if it hadn’t for the fact that he could feel Nate’s dick rubbing against his own now, pressing into the thin wall that separated them. Kurt was moaning and whimpering desperately at the feeling, while his cunt was clenching fast, trying to adjust to the stretch. And _fuck_  if that hadn’t been the best thing Blaine had ever felt. His cock was pulsing inside Kurt, but he restrained himself, giving Kurt a moment to breathe properly. 

"Move, please," Kurt choked out after a while, and they both thrust in slowly, before pulling out. They stopped there, waiting for Kurt until the boy panted under his breath, frustrated, "Fuck me, harder, please." 

Having gotten the permission, they slammed their cocks back in, both of them cursing when they felt it – the stretch of Kurt combined with the friction of their cocks rubbing against each other’s. They fucked into him roughly again, and again, and Kurt’s knees buckled and his thighs shook, threatening to give up. Blaine was quick to grab his hips and hold him up, supporting Kurt’s weight again in his arms. Nate tightened his hold on Kurt’s slim waist before he thrust up, and Kurt just cried out  _ah-ah-ah_  before he began to beg  _more more more oh my god please_ , drifting with arousal. 

"Fuck, sweetie, so good for us," Nate whispered into his ears, his peppermint breath fanning against Kurt’s face. Kurt was on the verge of tears; he felt so full, with two huge dicks slamming in and out of him in a pace fast enough to make it seem like a punishment. But Blaine was nothing but tender with Kurt’s lips, caressing them while he thrust in and out, swallowing the breathy moans and whimpers that escaped every time they managed to hit his prostate or his G-spot – or both at the same time. 

"Gonna come inside you, yeah?" Nate grasped, "Gonna fill you your slutty fuckholes up with both our come." 

And with that, Nate only managed a few more thrusts before he grunted, fucking deep into Kurt one more time and coming, his load spilled into the boy’s ass and leaking out almost immediately. Nate sneaked his arm around Kurt to stroke his clit, and Kurt panted a few more incoherent words before he came – _squirted_ , his juice gushing out and walls squeezing impossibly tight around both men. Nate moaned and pulled out, his cock softened and sensitive. 

Kurt whimpered when he felt Blaine’s cock inside him, still hard and pulsing. Blaine was close already, but Kurt was tired and sensitive and Nate’s come had begun to drip down along his thighs. Even though, when Blaine pushed him down the bed gently, Kurt just nodded and settled down, spreading his legs wide and just lying there, taking it as the older man fucked him, his hips snapping back and forth in a punishing pace. Blaine gently thumbed Kurt’s clit, and he managed to make the boy come one more time before he finally did, his balls tightening and semen shooting inside of Kurt. Kurt’s body jerked when he pulled out, both his ass and pussy dripping with come. His entire body felt boneless. 

"God, darling, you ruined every plan of ours to have some proper work done." Nate was still panting, "You and your ass and that sweet little pussy of yours." 

"Shut the fuck up, Lyons," Blaine rolled his eyes, “‘S not my boy’s fault you faked a fucking business emergency to even come here. The next time you want to fuck, just spit it the fuck out and I’ll ask him, alright?" 

Kurt just burst out laughing, throwing a pillow over his shoulders at the two of them and murmuring, “Fucking elderlies.”


End file.
